Story of Takechi Otoya
by Rentarou-kun
Summary: hallo minna, saya adalah user baru di website ini dan kali ini saya akan membawakan sebuah fanfiction dari anime favorit saya yakni Akuma no Riddle. saya akan membawakan sebuah fanfiction dari karakter favorit saya Otoya Takechi singkat tapi membawakan masa lalunya. Maaf ya kalo ada typo sama kekurangan saya masih newbie


Riddle Story of Devils

**THE ORIGINS OF TAKECHI OTOYA**

a fanfics by: Rentaro-kun

Di sebuah daerah kota Tokyo seorang anak perempuan (Takechi Otoya) yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun sedang menggunting-gunting dan membuat orang-orangan dari kertas dia menguntingnya dengan teliti dan rapih. Saat dia hampir menyesaikan karyanya dia mendengar suara Tarou anak anjing peliharaannya yang terus mengongong meskipun dia sudah dikasih makanan tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya dan terus mengunting kertas, anjing itu masih terus mengonggong tanpa henti gadis itu berhenti untuk sementara lalu mencari cara agar anjing peliharaannya itu tidak terus mengonggong dia melihat sebuah tongkat baseball di sudut ruangan tanpa ragu-ragu dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu mengambil tongkat baseballnya dan menghampiri anak anjing yang terus menggonggong itu dia mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya dengan keras kearah anak anjing yang malang itu lalu dia terus memukuli anak anjing itu hingga dia tidak berdaya. Tak lama kemudian anak anjing itu terlihat sudah terbaring lemah gadis itu mengangkat tongkat baseball yang dia pegang dan akan menghabisi nyawa anak anjing malang itu tiba-tiba seorang wanita (Takechi Aiko) yang merupakan ibu kandungnya datang

Aiko: Otoya hentikan!

(gadis itu berhenti menyiksa anak anjing yang sudah tidak berdaya itu)

Aiko: kenapa kamu memukuli Tarou?! Dia itu kan anjing peliharaanmu harusnya kamu membawanya jalan-jalan!

Otoya: tapi ayah bilang ini satu-satunya cara agar membuat mahluk hidup menjadi diam

Aiko: ayahmu itu salah! seharusnya kamu tidak boleh mengikuti apa yang ayahmu katakan! harusnya kamu tahu kalau ayahmu itu adalah seorang pembunuh

Otoya: tapi kan….

Aiko: Otoya… kembalikan tongkat baseball yang kamu pegang itu ayo ikut ibu ke ruang keluarga!

Gadis itu mengembalikan tongkat baseball yang dia pegang pada ibunya lalu ibunya memegang tangan mungil gadis itu dan menariknya kedalam rumah untuk diajak berbicara. Sang ibu duduk di bantal duduknya dan akan mengingatkan sesuatu pada putrinya itu

Aiko: Otoya anakku, dengarkan baik-baik! Ibu tidak mau kamu menjadi penyiksa seperti ayahmu. Ibu mau kamu jadi gadis yang manis seperti gadis yang lainnya jangan mengikuti kebiasaan ayahmu itu!

Otoya: ayah bilang kan membunuh itu menyenangkan buktinya aku sering menyaksikan ayah melakukan pembunuhan….

Aiko: itu salah! Ayahmu sudah menjadi iblis! Dia sudah tidak punya hati nurani lagi, dia mencari uang dengan cara yang haram! Yakni menjadi pembunuh bayaran! Dengar baik-baik ibu tidak mau kamu mengikuti jejak ayahmu! Seharusnya kamu menjadi anak yang baik

(gadis itu hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya)

Aiko: sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu dan renungkanlah semua kesalahanmu….

Otoya: baik bu….

Gadis itu menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dia memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu memasuki kamarnya dia mengambil boneka beruang yang tergeletak di lantai kamar dan memainkannya dia terus melihat wajah boneka beruang itu dia akan menganggap seolah-olah boneka beruang itu adalah orang yang dia benci yakni anak-anak disekolahnya yang sering membullynya. Diatas meja belajarnya dia melihat sebuah gunting di tempat pensilnya yang berbentuk gelas dia mengambil gunting yang ada di tempat pensilnya. Gadis itu menganggap seolah-olah dia menjadikan guntingnya itu sebagai alat penyiksa lalu dia menggunakan gunting itu untuk merusak boneka beruang yang dia anggap orang yang dia benci itu. Mula-mula dia memotong-motong lengannya lalu dia merusak bagian kaki kemudian dia melubangi perut bonekanya dan mengelurkan isinya. Cara dia melampiaskan emosinya ternilai kejam karena boneka itu dia anggap sebagai manusia dan memutilasi tubuhnya setelah itu dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi tapi dia akan melakukannya pada manusia yang asli dia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan akan pergi keluar rumahnya saat dia sudah menuruni tangganya dia bertemu dengan ibunya yang akan memasak makanan di dapur. Ibu dari si gadis itu bertanya kepada si gadis akan kemana dia pergi

Aiko: udah selesai merenungnya? Sekarang kamu mau pergi kemana?

Otoya: aku ingin main keluar bersama temanku kok tidak akan lama

Aiko: ooohh baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati ya, pulangnya jangan terlalu sore. Ibu akan membuat sukiyaki kesukaanmu

Otoya: baik bu!

Gadis itu berjalan keluar rumah dia mengganti selopnya dengan sepatu. Dia berjalan menelusuri beberapa rumah hingga mangsanya ditemukan tapi sayangnya semua yang dia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil. Beberapa lama kemudian dia menemukan anak lelaki yang selalu mengejeknya di sekolah, anak lelaki itu sedang berjalan sendirian sambil memakan es krimnya tanpa ragu-ragu si gadis langsung menghampiri anak lelaki itu, anak lelaki itu berbalik badan dan melihat si gadis yang terlihat marah itu

Takeo: hah? Hei Takechi apa yang kamu mau dariku?! Apa kamu belum puas untuk diejek? Atau kamu mau melawanku?

(gadis itu terus berjalan sambil mengeluarkan gunting tajam dari sakunya)

Takeo: pulanglah sana anak pembunuh! Kamu pikir kamu bisa menghadapiku?! Aku ini laki-laki! Aku lebih kuat daripada perempuan

Otoya: lebih kuat daripada perempuan?

Gadis itu mengarahkan gunting itu kearah mata lelaki yang malang itu dia menusuk matanya tanpa belas kasihan dengan gunting tajamnya si lelaki menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha untuk melepaskan gunting yang menusuk mata kanannya saat dia melepaskan gunting itu, mata dari si lelaki ikut terlepas karena tertusuk oleh gunting itu

Takeo: Takechi?! Apa maksudnya ini?! apa kau mau membunuhku?! Kau BENAR-BENAR ANAK PEMBUNUH!

(gadis itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan gunting tajam yang satunya lagi di saku kirinya)

Otoya: gapapa kok, itu hanya sebuah pelajaran karena kamu selalu menyakiti hatiku di sekolah… sekarang jadilah mangsaku… Takeo..

Takeo: DASAR ANAK SETAN! MAMA TOLONG AKU!

Anak lelaki itu berlari menjauhi gadis pembunuh itu sambil memegangi matanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Beberapa darah terus mengucur dia berlari kearah jalan kanan tapi keberuntungan menjauhinya ternyata jalan yang akan dia lewati adalah jalan buntu dan dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Si gadis pembawa gunting menemukan lelaki malang itu karena dia mengikuti jejak darahnya. Si lelaki sangat ketakutan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi karena sebentar lagi nyawanya akan dihabisi dia memohon ampun sambil menangis pada si gadis

Takeo: Takechi maafkan aku! Selama ini aku dan teman-temanku selalu mengolok-olokmu aku tahu kesalahanku! Tolong biarkanlah aku hidup!

Otoya: sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf Takeo-kun… kamu sudah menjadi mangsaku dan aku akan menjadi seekor laba-laba yang akan memakanmu

(dengan tatapan psikopat si gadis menjilat guntingnya yang berdarah itu)

Takeo: kau… sudah gila…. Sebenarnya apa maumu?!

Otoya: sudah jelas kan? aku akan mencabut nyawamu…

Gadis itu menghabisi si lelaki malang itu dengan cara mencabik-cabik tubuhnya menggunakan guntingnya yang tajam dia melukai pergelangan tangan, kaki hingga sekujur tubuhnya dia menghabisi si lelaki tanpa belas kasihan sementara sang lelaki hanya bisa menjerit-jerit kesakitan tanpa perlawanan tak lama kemudian lelaki itu tewas karena kehabisan darah sementara itu si gadis hanya terdiam dan menunjukan mata psikopat dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa penyesalan karena membunuh korbannya lalu dia mengangkat tubuh anak lelaki itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tong sampah agar mayatnya tidak diketahui setelah itu dia berbalik untuk pulang kerumahnya dengan bajunya yang telah berlumuran darah dia terus berjalan sampai berada di depan rumahnya. Saat dia sudah tiba didepan rumahnya tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tembakan dari dalam rumahnya si gadis sontak berlari karena dan mengikuti sumber suara karena rasa penasaran dia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keras lalu dia mendengar suara itu berasal dari ruang keluarga saat dia menggeser pintu shoji nya betapa dia terkejut bukan main karena dia melihat ibunya dengan dipenuhi darah sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan luka bekas tembakan di kepalanya dia juga melihat sesosok pembunuh yang telah membunuh ibunya dan rupanya pembunuh itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Gadis itu hanya terdiam saat melihat ayahnya.

Kanzaki: kau melihatnya ya?

(gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dan tidak berkata apapun)

Kanzaki: ayah melakukan ini karena ibumu berusaha untuk menghalangi pekerjaan ayah… ibumu selalu melarangmu untuk menjadi pembunuh kan?

(si gadis kembali mengangguk kepalanya)

Kanzaki: bajumu itu… kotor sekali! Apa kau baru saja membunuh orang?!

Si gadis tidak bisa berkata apapun dia terkejut dan hanya bisa menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya

Kanzaki: hmmm…. Begitu yah? Ayah bangga sama kamu, kamu telah melakukan apa yang selalu ayah perlihatkan padamu sekarang saatnya kau menjadi seorang pembunuh ikutlah bersama ayah dan tinggalkanlah kenanganmu dari tempat ini…. Otoya…..

Si gadis akhirnya hanya tinggal berdua bersama ayahnya dan menjalani hidup. Tapi si gadis dibesarkan dan dididik oleh ayahnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Pada saat usia si gadis memasuki 11 tahun mereka memtuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat lama mereka karena mereka menyimpan status sebagai buronan yang sedang diincar oleh polisi bertahun-tahun telah berlalu gadis tersebut telah dibesarkan oleh ayahnya menjadi seorang pembunuh yang terkenal karena kejahatannya meski di usiannya yang muda sekitar 16 tahun dia sudah memakan banyak korban kebanyakan korbannya adalah wanita dan kini dia dikenal dengan sebutan Jack The Ripper of 21st Century karena pembunuhannya yang berupa mutilasi dan membunuh untuk kepuasan seksual dia dan ayahnya terus bersama sebagai duo pembunuh yang diincar oleh kepolisian. Pada saat waktu petang merupakan waktu yang pas untuk melakukan aksi pembunuhannya dan targetnya adalah beberapa gadis SMA pulang dari sekolahnya dan akan mengadakan pesta menginap di rumah temannya dia terus mengikuti gadis-gadis itu sambil membawa katana ditangannya di dalam rumah gadis-gadis itu ada 2 orang dan tidak ada orang dewasa yang mengawasi mereka dan beberapa gadis sedang berbincang di kamar temannya lalu saat mereka sedang asyik-asyikan ngobrol tiba-tiba ada bunyi bel

*sfx: bel rumah

Haruka: Mayu-chan ada yang dateng tuh…

Mayu: eh, kok aku sih yang harus buka pintunya?!

Haruka: kamu kan tinggal di rumah ini dan harusnya tuan rumahlah yang membukanya

Mayu: iya.. iya aku tahu kok…

Gadis malang itu menuruni tangga dari kamarnya dan akan membuka pintu rumah depannya dia memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintunya saat dia membuka pintunya dia terkejut dengan pendatangnya

Mayu: ada yang bisa diban…

Otoya: permisi… aku mau menghabisi nyawa kalian semua

Ternyata yang datang adalah si gadis pembunuh dia mengayunkan pedangnya kearah gadis malang itu lalu terputuslah kepala gadis itu dari tubuhya dan beberapa darah banyak berceceran dari tubuh gadis tanpa kepala itu mendengar jeritan dari bawah salah satu temannya segera berlari dari kamar dan melihat keadaan di lantai bawah

Haruka: Mayu-chan ada apa? Kenapa kamu menje- KYAAAA!

Teman dari gadis yang tewas itu menjerit ketakutan karena melihat temannya terbaring tanpa kepala ketika dia gemetar ketakutan tiba-tiba dibelakangnya si gadis pembunuh itu mengikat lehernya dengan kain dan mencekiknya gadis itu tidak bisa melawan karena cekikannya yang begitu kuat tak lama kemudian dia tewas kehabisan nafas

Otoya: (sambil mengeluarkan gunting tajam) sorry ya kamu udah mati sama aku dicekik karena aku mau memotong-motong tubuhmu yang ngegemesin itu

Si gadis pembunuh itu memotong-motong beberapa bagian tubuh mayat gadis itu

Otoya: aahhh~ aku semakin basah karena memotong tubuhmu…. Sekarang kakimu yang kupotong

Pada saat si gadis akan memotong kakinya ponsel di sakunya berbunyi lalu dia mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel dan panggilan itu berasal dari ayahnya yang sekarang berada di luar negeri untuk melakukan pekerjaan pembunuh bayaran

*percakapan dalam ponsel

Otoya: ada apa ayah?

Kanzaki: Otoya ayah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu…

Otoya: apaan itu? Jadi nga sabar…

Kanzaki: di kota yang kamu tinggal ini terdapat sebuah sekolah bernama Myoujo Academy dan dikelasnya yang bernama Black Class ada sebuah sayembara pembunuhan bagi siapa saja yang berhasil membunuh target pembunuhannya dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan

Otoya: serius?! Apapun yang diinginkan?!

Kanzaki: apapun yang diinginkan!

Otoya: cihhuuyyy! Asyik-asyik membunuh dapet hadiah! Aku mau! Aku mau!

Kanzaki: ok, lakukanlah yang terbaik buatlah ayahmu ini bangga

Otoya: Roger!

*percakapan di ponsel selesai

Otoya: aku minta apa ya nanti?... hmmm asuransi pembunuh ada nga ya?

Beberapa lama kemudian gadis itu pindah ke sekolah lain yang bernama Myoujo Academy ketika pembunuhannya sudah tuntas dia mau meminta asuransi pembunuh agar dia tidak takut tertangkap lagi.

Itulah cerita singkat dari sosok Takechi Otoya yang menjadi sesosok pembunuh yang terkenal jahat dan diincar oleh polisi diseluruh Jepang dia sudah membunuh sejak dia masih berusia 10 tahun dia menjadi pembunuh karena ajakan ayah kandungnya yang merupakan seorang pembunuh juga

"_jika kamu ingin bersenang-senang denganku, jadilah mangsaku!"_

Takechi Otoya, Akuma no Riddle


End file.
